Não quero te perder
by Jenne-sama
Summary: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso. Fic melhor que o sumary
1. Prólogo

_Antes de tudo queria avisar de uma coisa: Qualquer semelhança com a história __**Sunadokei**__ não é mera coincidência. Tirei bastante ideia dessa fic com a permissão da autora para tirar tais idéias. Inclusive a fofa está me ajudando com essa fic..._

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_**Prólogo**_

**Sasori era noivo de Hinata, mas não dava muita atenção a ela...**

_Sasori: Cai fora daqui, mulher. Estou trabalhando. –disse o ruivo com uma raiva nos olhos_

_Hinata: S-Sim Sasori... – e saiu com lágrimas nos olhos. –Você me ama?_

_Sasori: Que pergunta idiota, se não te amasse, eu ia te pedir em casamento?_

**Mas um assalto a uma loja muda tudo...**

_Bandido: É surda por acaso? Tire a roupa._

_Hinata: N-Não... –disse com coragem, mas estava chorando demais._

_Bandido: Então morra. – e atirou na cabeça da jovem_.

**Por sorte sobreviveu, mas...**

_Hiashi: Oi, minha filha..._

_Hinata: Q-Quem é você? –perguntou perplexa._

_Sasori: Não se lembra de nós?_

_Hinata: Não, não me lembro de nada._

**Agora ele percebe o que fez...**

_Sasori: Como assim?_

_Deidara: Você sempre está preocupado com o seu trabalho e esquece que tem uma noiva, un._

_Sasori: Não é verdade... –disse sério._

_Deidara: Hinata-sama, sempre reclamou isso, un._

**Mas outra pessoa também está de olho na moça...**

_Sasuke: Você é muito linda sob a luz do luar... _

_Hinata: Q-Quem é você?_

_Sasuke: Um bom amigo..._

**As amigas também têm que ajudar...**

_Sakura: Pelo amor de Kami-sama! Você ama é o Sasori!_

_Hinata: Mas aquele Sasuke me parece tão legal._

_Ino: Mas o amor da sua vida é o Sasori..._

_Tenten: Meninas! Calma, vamos explicar calmamente, ela perdeu a memória, é normal ficar confusa._

**Agora ele fará tudo para tê-la de volta...**

_Sasori: Por favor... Não vá, eu não vou agüentar... –diz já chorando._

_Hinata: M-Mas, eu não s-sei o que fazer._

_Sasori: Eu sei... –então pega em seus ombros e lhe dá um fervoroso beijo._

**Amizade...**

_Sakura: Somos suas amigas e vamos fazer o que for para te ajudar..._

_Ino: Falou e disse testuda... _

**Lembranças...**

_Ela olhou para aquele sofá e viu o Sasori ajoelhado estendendo uma caixinha com um anel de diamantes dentro, nesse instante sentiu uma imensa saudade._

**Mentiras...**

_Sasuke: O Sasori te traia com uma mulher._

_Hinata: O-O que? –perguntou quase chorando._

**Amor...**

_Sasori: Eu sei que sou um imbecil e não te dei valor como deveria, mas lembre-se... Eu te amo Hinata..._

_Hinata: Sasori-sama..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Então? Posto ou excluo? Me mandem reviews nem que seja para dizer: "Está a maior merda do mundo"_

_O futuro da minha fic está em suas mãos..._


	2. Onde tudo começa

_Quero esclarecer que Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-sama, e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, é só para diversão (se bem que é meio dramática...). Enfim... Aproveitem..._

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_Itálico: pensamentos_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Capítulo 1 A garota de olhos perolados e o ruivo mal-humorado**_

Era uma manhã bem chuvosa, as gotas de água batiam delicadamente em sua janela mostrando um frio que percorria pelo quarto todo. Ao sentir esse frio uma mulher conhecida como Hyuuga Hinata, 22 anos, abriu seus exóticos olhos pérolas lentamente olhando para o outro lado da cama que estava vazio, mas desarrumado.

Hinata: Já vai sair? –perguntou olhando para o banheiro.

Sasori: Claro... Por que não? –do banheiro surgiu um homem ruivo, olhos castanhos, 25 anos, conhecido como Akasuna no Sasori, ou melhor, noivo da jovem Hyuuga.

Hinata: Não tem necessidade de você ir agora... Fique mais um pouco.

Sasori: O que você quer que eu faça porra? Fala como se eu fosse para o parque.

A mulher olhou assustada para ele que seguia pela porta, logo depois ouviu um bater, Sasori havia saído. Hinata não o reconhecia mais, ele era um jovem tão romântico no colegial, agora parece que só se importa com o trabalho. Ele é cientista-chefe principal da NASA, está certo que ele precisa se concentrar, mas não fazer daquilo a coisa mais importante da vida.

Tomou um banho rápido, tirou do armário um vestido azul celeste que ia até a altura do joelho, colocou um sapato e seguiu até a cozinha comer seu café da manhã. Quando desceu lá deu de cara com seu pai.

Hinata: Bom dia chichi-oya.

Hiashi: Bom dia! Como vai?

Hinata: Mais ou menos... Eu e o Sasori brigamos de novo... –olhou tristemente para o rosto de seu pai. –Queria que haha-oya tivesse aqui, ela saberia o que fazer.

Hiashi: Musume-san, você sabe que eu quero ajudar, mas não tenho dom de dar bons conselhos, sabe como eu sou...

Hinata riu, seu pai era péssimo em dar conselhos mesmo. Hinata deixou bem claro que ele estava proibido de dar conselhos, não que ele não tenha boas intenções, é que todo conselho que ele dá acaba em um grande desastre que _ela _tem que concertar.

A relação de Hinata e seu pai era péssimo quando mais nova, ele não se preocupava com ela, sempre deu preferência à Hanabi, sua irmã mais nova, mas quando ela cresceu sua relação foi desenvolvendo e agora eles são inseparáveis.

Hiashi: Tenho que ir, reunião chata, mas importante.

Hinata: Vai lá. –abraçou-se o seu pai.

Hiashi: Mais uma coisa, pode buscar a Hanabi hoje? Não vou ter tempo.

Hinata: Claro, sem problemas...

Hiashi deu um beijo na testa da sua filha e saiu pela porta. Hinata olhou para o anel de diamante que tinha em seu dedo, sentia falta dele, e como sentia... Sasori não tem tido muito tempo para a Hinata, e se fosse só por causa do trabalho, ainda passa, mas... Ele saia do trabalho e ficava até tarde da noite bebendo em um bar, às vezes nem sabia quando ele chegava a casa.

Hinata pois a água do chá para ferver, em seguida colocou em uma xícara e começou a beber. O telefone tocou, do outro lado da linha era Neji, 23 anos e primo da morena, era fisicamente parecido com ela, cabelos negros e longos e olhos de mesma cor. A relação dos dois também não era nada boa, mas com o passar do tempo foram se aproximando. E essa mudança de comportamento deve-se a Tenten, 22 anos, melhor amiga da Hinata e namorada do Neji.

Neji: Tudo bem prima?

Hinata: Neji? S-Sim está tudo bem, e-e você?

Neji: Melhor que você, o que aconteceu?

Hinata: N-Nada...

Neji: Me engana que eu gosto, quando você gagueja para mim significa que tem alguma coisa errada.

Hinata ficava pasma do tanto que o Neji conhecia dela, sabia exatamente quando ela estava triste, alegre ou escondendo alguma coisa. Mesmo do outro lado do telefone. Isso era impressionante, ela se sentia um pouco triste por não conhecer o seu primo do mesmo jeito, mas adorava ver como ele se importava com ela.

Hinata: Nada, sério... É que hoje foi uma manhã ruim...

Neji: Brigou com o Sasori de novo?

Hinata: _Ele é bom..._ Hai.

Neji: Prima querida... Eu sei que você o ama, mas precisa falar o que sente.

Hinata: M-Mas... Como eu faço isso?

Neji: Faz um almoço para ele, como dizia a vovó, homem se pesca pela boca. Agora eu tenho que comprar flores para a Tenten para concertar uma burrada aqui. Ja ne.

Hinata: Ja ne.

Está bem, o Neji deu uma ideia só falta por ela em ação, mas como? Nem sabia se o noivo ia almoçar em casa. Tinha que ir até o trabalho do Sasori perguntar se ele ia voltar para casa, olhou no relógio na parede acima da televisão e viu que dava tempo de ir lá, voltar e fazer o almoço e buscar sua irmã na escola.

Pegou seu casaco, sua bolsa e a chave do carro e tirou da garagem um carro preto, não muito chique, mas estava novo, entrou no veículo e seguiu até a NASA, quando entrou lá falou com um amigo da família e também cientista, Deidara, 25 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. O mesmo veio te dar um abraço.

Deidara: Hinata-sama! Há quanto tempo, un. Faz tempo que não te vejo.

Hinata: É bom vê-lo também, vai lá em casa mais vezes, me responde, onde está o Sasori.

Deidara: Sasori no Danna está em uma reunião ali, un. - respondeu apontando para uma sala ao norte.

Hinata: Obrigada. –dá mais um beijo no rosto do loiro.

Seguiu até aonde Deidara havia apontado e ouviu atrás da porta a voz do noivo que estava fazendo, aparentemente, uma apresentação. Nesse momento ficou com medo de entrar lá e atrapalhar e depois complicar ainda mais seu relacionamento que já estava difícil. Mas soube que se não fizesse agora, não poderia fazer depois. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala.

Sasori: Então descobrimos pequenas partículas de poeira cósmica e... Hinata?

Homem: Hinata? Quem é Hinata?

Sasori: Senhores me dão licença, é minha noiva estúpida, que não devia estar aqui.

Então o ruivo pegou no braço da mulher e arrastou ela violentamente até o corredor estava tão zangado, não, zangado não, furioso. Lá no corredor começou a brigar com a morena lhe exigindo explicação.

Sasori: ESTÁ LOUCA? O que diabos deu em você para aparecer assim?

Hinata: D-Desculpa Sasori-kun, e-eu p-precisava f-falar. –disse gaguejando mais que o normal.

Sasori: Falar o que?

Hinata: Se você vai almoçar em casa hoje.

Sasori: O que? Isso é algum tipo de piada? Interrompe-me numa reunião importante para saber se eu vou numa merda de casa? Cai fora daqui, mulher. Estou trabalhando. –disse o ruivo com raiva nos olhos.

Hinata: Mas...

Sasori: Nada de mas, sai daqui anda.

Hinata: S-Sim Sasori... – e saiu com lágrimas nos olhos. - Antes responda-me... Você me ama?

Sasori: Que pergunta mais idiota, vindo de uma não menos, se não te amasse, eu ia te pedir em casamento?

Hinata: A-Acho que não...

Sasori: Então! Raciocina mulher! É difícil? Arrancou pedaço? Agora vai embora daqui que eu preciso voltar a minha palestra.

E Hinata tomou seu rumo, estava muito triste, e segurou o choro até chegar a casa, afinal não podia chorar enquanto dirigia podia causar um acidente. Quando chegou, com muito custo, encaixou a chave na fechadura e abriu a casa.

Deixou o casaco no braço do sofá, subiu para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama que estava arrumada, colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e não conseguiu mais controlar as lágrimas que desciam suavemente em seu rosto de veludo. Olhou para fora da janela e viu as gotas de chuva bater, _também estão chorando por mim_, pensou consigo.

Olhou para o relógio e quase caiu da cama, 12h30min, a hora que a Hanabi saia do colégio, estava atrasada. Pulou da cama e saiu correndo para a porta da frente, antes olhou no espelho da sala. Estava com olhos inchados e vermelhos, ficou o tempo todo chorando sem perceber. Hanabi com certeza iria perceber então passou um pouco de base para disfarçar e saiu em disparada.

Chegou à porta do colégio e viu a irmã sentada conversando com os amigos, deu uma buzinada e a menina olhou e deu um sinal para ela esperar, despediu-se de seus amigos e foi para o carro da irmã.

Hanabi: Oi, anee-chan.

Hinata: Imooto-san, como foi o seu dia?

Hanabi: Bom... –olhou para o rosto da irmã. –Andou chorando.

Hinata: E-Eu? Não querida.

Hanabi: Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. Fala quem foi o desgraçado responsável e me espere na prisão.

Hanabi era rebelde, era uma linda garota e muito carinhosa com a Hinata, mas com os outros... Ai já é outra história. É briguenta, barraqueira, violenta e extremamente nervosinha. Já foi parar na prisão três vezes por agressão, mas sempre tinha sua irmã para pagara a fiança. Implicou muito com o Sasori no começo do namoro, ainda implica, só quando ele magoa a Hinata.

Hanabi: Foi aquele maldito Sasori de novo? Eu vou bater um "papinho" com ele. –disse estralando os dedos.

Hinata: _Como todo mundo adivinha?_ Querida, você não vai fazer nada, vai para casa e ficar quietinha lá.

Quando chegou à casa da Hanabi ela desceu do carro, agradeceu a irmã e entrou em casa. Hinata estava tomando caminho para casa e se lembrou que precisava comprar leite, porque ela não sobrevivia sem leite. Foi para um supermercado perto.

Ao achar o tão amado leite, foi para o caixa pagar. Quando estava pagando surgiu dois homens, um alto e robusto e outro baixo e magro os dois levantaram as blusas revelando dois revolveres. E começaram a gritar:

Bandido 1: TODOS MÃOS PARA CIMA E NINGUÉM SERÁ FERIDO!

Hinata arregalou os olhos de pérolas, era um assalto, ela tinha muito medo de assaltos, então o alto e robusto olhou para ela e disse:

Bandido 1: Você, vem comigo agora princesa.

Agarrou os cabelos dela e arrastou-a até o armário de limpeza...

_**Continua...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_E então? Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Posso continuar se vocês quiserem..._

_Dicionário: Chichi-oya: Pai_

_Haha-oya: Mãe_

_Anee-chan: Irmã mais velha._

_Imooto-san: Irmã mais nova._

_Se alguém quer me deixar feliz, é só apertar esse botãzinho roxo ai em baixo e me mandar reviews me dizendo o que achou do primeiro capítulo._

_Kissus carinhosos_

_Ja ne ^^_


	3. Grande tragédia

_Se o Naruto me pertencesse a Sakura teria morrido há muito tempo (nada contra quem gosta, eu não, captou?)_

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_Itálico: pensamentos_

'_exemplo': telefone_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao achar o tão amado leite, foi para o caixa pagar. Quando estava pagando surgiu dois homens, um alto e robusto e outro baixo e magro os dois levantaram as blusas revelando dois revolveres. E começaram a gritar:

Bandido 1: TODOS MÃOS PARA CIMA E NINGUÉM SERÁ FERIDO!

Hinata arregalou os olhos de pérolas, era um assalto, ela tinha muito medo de assaltos, então o alto e robusto olhou para ela e disse:

Bandido 1: Você, vem comigo agora princesa.

Agarrou os cabelos dela e arrastou-a até o armário de limpeza...

_**Cap.2 Grande tragédia**_

Ao chegar ao armário o homem empurrou a jovem Hyuuga tão forte que a mesma bateu com a cabeça, ficou meio atordoada, mas manteve-se acordada. Fechou seus olhos com força e começou a chorar, parecia que estava vivendo em um pesadelo sem fim.

O homem quebrou o silêncio do armário e mostrou uma armar calibre 9.0.

Bandido 1: Você.

Hinata: E-Eu?

Bandido 1: Tem mais alguém aqui?-disse com sarcasmo. -Tire a roupa.

Hinata: O-O que?

Bandido 1: É surda por acaso? Tire a roupa.

Hinata: N-Não. –disse com coragem, mas estava chorando muito.

Então o criminoso pulou para cima dela e começou tentar tirar a roupa da moça e ela estava tentando brigar. Os outros reféns queriam ajudá-la, mas estavam amarrados e rendidos pelo outro bandido.

Em um momento que a caixa do estabelecimento conseguiu desamarrar-se da corda discou o número da polícia e esperou na linha para eles identificarem o local do assalto.

Bandido 1: Não vai tirar a roupa mesmo?

Hinata: Não.

Bandido 1: Então morra.

Pegou o revolver no chão e atirou na cabeça da jovem, ela caiu no chão, desfalecida. Nesse mesmo instante a equipe da SWAAT invadiu o local e renderam os assaltantes, depois viram o corpo da jovem no chão, um dos detetives colocou a mão no seu pescoço para medir os batimentos cardíacos e concluiu:

Detetive: Está respirando, mas muito pouco, chame uma ambulância urgente.

Na mansão Hyuuga, Neji estava mexendo em alguns papeis de trabalho e sentiu uma dor no peito, algo como se algo muito ruim estivesse acontecendo. Uma lágrima correu lentamente no rosto do moreno e ele ligou a televisão para ver se aquela sensação acabava.

Quando pôs no canal do jornal, viu que a repórter estava falando uma tragédia que acabara de acontecer.

Repórter: Interrompemos o programa para um boletim urgente. Um assalto acaba de acontecer no supermercado Veneza (n/a: inventei), os policiais já conseguiram prender os criminosos e só houve um ferido. Hyuuga Hinata, 22 anos, levou um tiro na cabeça e está a caminho do hospital...

Neji desligou a televisão antes de a repórter concluir e pulou para fora do sofá e foi direto para o telefone, estava tão desesperado que nem conseguiu mirar nas teclas do telefone.

Hanabi estava na cozinha comendo chocolate e veio ver o motivo da aflição do primo, ela tirou o telefone da mão do Neji, fazendo-o entrar em estado de cólera.

Hanabi: Para que toda essa aflição primo?

Neji: Hinata... Ela... Pelo amor de Kami-sama... –Neji tentou falar, mas chorava demais, Hanabi colocou o primo no sofá.

Hanabi: Calma Neji, o que aconteceu com a Hina?

Neji: Ela levou um tiro na cabeça.

Hanabi arregalou os olhos de pérolas, Hinata havia levado um tiro, no local mais difícil de curar, não conseguia acreditar, a menina deu um grito, depois desabou a chorar e logo depois desmaiou. Neji colocou-a no sofá e novamente tentou saber o hospital em que ela se encontrava.

Na casa da Sakura ela também via a tragédia. _Por que Kami? Por que logo ela?_ Pensava consigo. Sakura andava de um lado para o outro, aflita, olhava para a tela e via sua amiga ferida entrando na ambulância. O telefone toca.

'Ino: Testuda! Você já viu o jornal?'

Sakura: Sim! Jesus Cristo! Hina-chan! Como isso foi acontecer?

'Ino: Pergunto-me a mesma coisa... Você já sabe em que hospital ela está?'

Sakura: Não, porca do céu! Estou apavorada.

'Ino: Como o Sasori vai reagir sobre isso?'

Sakura: Nem sei, a Tenten sabe?

'Ino: Não tive coragem de contar por telefone, vem até minha casa, ela vai vir também, o meu irmão, Deidara vai contar para o Sasori. Ja ne.'

Sakura: Hai. Ja ne.

Sakura pegou seu casaco, sua bolsa, suas chaves e chaves do carro e saiu pela porta do apartamento, antes deu uma última olhada na televisão e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Sakura: Aguenta firme amiga... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Lá na NASA, Deidara havia acabado de saber da notícia pela sua irmã (n/a: gente, vamos admitir a Ino e o Deidara parecem irmãos). Tinha começado a chorar quando seu amigo veio lhe falar uma coisa.

Sasori: Preciso que você... Está chorando?

Deidara: Que?-limpou as lágrimas. –Não é nada, un.

Sasori: Certo...

Deidara: Vamos almoçar juntos hoje, un.

Sasori: Sei não, se eu não for para casa a Hina vai ficar muito chateada.

Deidara: É muito importante, un.

Sasori olhou com desconfiança para o amigo, o que poderia ser de tão importante? Sasori tentou não pensar muito nisso, mas era impossível, dava para perceber que Deidara estava aflito e preocupado com alguma coisa.

No hospital os médicos corriam com a maca para a sala de cirurgia. Hinata abriu seus olhos tentando acostumar-se com a claridade do local sentia alguma coisa no seu nariz que estendia até a boca, tentava apalpar para ver o que era, mas seus braços não mexiam, ouviu vozes gritando e percebeu que estava numa maca com uma máscara de oxigênio na boca. Fechou seus olhos de novo.

Enfermeira: Doutor! Estamos a perdendo.

Doutor: Carregando... Afastem-se... –o médico dá um choque no peito da moça.

Enfermeira: Nada...

Doutor: Carregando... Afastem-se...

Ouviu o eletrocardiograma, que antes estava fazendo um barulho alto começar a voltar ao normal, depois só ouve-se o som normal do bip.

Enfermeira: Batimentos cardíacos 30 e subindo.

Doutor: Dêem 200g de hidroconda e preparem-na para a cirurgia.

Enfermeira: Sim doutor.

Na casa da Ino, Tenten abriu lentamente os olhos e percebeu que estava num quarto escuro, passou a mão sobre a cabeça notando que doía, Ino entrou no quarto e gritou para fora.

Ino: Sakura, ela acordou.

Sakura: Tenten, graças a Kami, você está bem?

Tenten: Bem? Minha melhor amiga está correndo perigo de vida e você me pergunta se eu estou bem? –Sakura arregalou os olhos. –Desculpe-me.

Sakura: Tem todo direito de ficar assim, está aflita.

Tenten: Quero ver ela, **agora**.

Ino: Não sabemos onde ela está.

Tenten olhou para o chão fixamente e tampou seu rosto com as mãos, chorava muito, muito mesmo. Ino chegou por trás e abraçou a amiga tentando acalmá-la um pouco. Logo depois Sakura apareceu na frente dela com um copo de água com açúcar.

Tenten pegou e tomou um pouco e colocou na cabeceira da cama. Pegou o celular e tentou ligar para o Neji, mas só dava caixa postal.

Tenten: O filho da mãe desligou o celular.

Ino: Calma.

Tenten: O Sasori já sabe?

Ino: Meu irmão vai contar.

Sakura: Não quero nem estar lá quando isso acontecer.

As portas do hospital se abrem com a Hanabi de face inchada e olhos vermelhos. Neji estava quase dando um enfarto e sentou-se na cadeira antes que desmaiasse ali mesmo. Hanabi foi direto conversar com a atendente.

Atendente: Posso ajudá-la?

Hanabi: Queria saber sobre Hyuuga Hinata.

Atendente: É o que da vítima?

Hanabi: Irmã mais nova.

Atendente: Hyuuga Hinata chegou em estado grave no hospital e teve que fazer uma cirurgia as pressas para a retirada da bala podem esperar no final do corredor as notícias do médico.

Eles seguiram até onde a moça apontou e sentaram-se na poltrona que tinha lá. Hanabi olhava para a sala de cirurgia de 5 em 5 minutos esperando alguma notícia boa. Neji mirava tristemente para o teto com uma expressão de medo.

Neji: Fica aqui que eu vou ligar para o seu pai. Já está no horário de almoço.

Hanabi: Certo.

Enquanto isso num restaurante, Sasori e Deidara sentaram-se em uma mesa e fizeram o pedido. Sasori notava que Deidara estava triste, preocupado e com um desespero nos olhos, olhava constantemente para o celular esperando que alguém o ligasse.

Sasori: Fala logo o que houve Deidara, já está me deixando preocupado.

Deidara: Danna... Vou direto ao assunto, un. A Hinata-sama levou um tiro no crânio.

Sasori arregalou os olhos e ficou com falta de ar, não conseguia respirar naquele momento, não conseguia falar e teve apoiar-se na mesa para não cair da cadeira.

Sasori: Hinata? Minha Hinata?-perguntou com voz muito baixa, pois a sua voz não saia normal.

Deidara: Sim... Sinto muito Danna.

Sasori: Por que não me falou isso antes?

Deidara: Mas eu achei que você já sabia.

Sasori: E... Como ela está?

Deidara: Não sei. Não me avisaram, por isso estou olhando tanto para o celular.

Sasori: Cobre-me no trabalho o resto do dia?

Deidara: Sim, vai ligar para o Neji, ele deve saber onde a Hinata-sama está, un.

Sasori não conseguiu comer, ligou para o Neji e este falou o hospital em que ela se encontrava. Saiu imediatamente do estabelecimento para o hospital, já não aguentava mais, mesmo sem querer sentiu as gotas de lágrimas no seu rosto.

Estava apreensivo, queria chegar logo no hospital, mas a droga de trânsito não ajudava, sempre um belo engarrafamento. Sasori estava com taquicardia, tremia muito e o seu celular tocou. Demorou a apertar o botão para atender o celular, tremia tanto que mal conseguia segurar no volante.

Sasori: Alô?

'Secretária: Sasori-sama, aonde o senhor pensa que vai?'

Sasori: Eu "penso que vou" ao hospital, visitar a minha noiva que está morrendo, não me perturbe.

'Secretária: Mas senhor, a palestra que você tinha que dá sobre Marte. '

Sasori: Foda-se essa merda de palestra. Manda o Deidara no meu lugar, ele sabe o que falar.

'Secretária: Mas senhor... '

Sasori: Não tenho tempo para isso e pronto, se quiserem me demitir, que me demita, mas eu vou ver minha noiva.

Desligou o celular nervoso, estava quase dando um ataque e o trânsito não andava o que inferno deu naquele povo?

Da porta do hospital surgiu um médico que estava com uma expressão séria. O médico mirou nos dois que estavam sentados e puxou-os para uma conversa.

Médico: Parentes da jovem?

Hanabi/Neji: Sim

Médicos: Sinto informa-lhes que as notícias não são boas. Retiramos a bala com sucesso, mas encontra-se em coma, a única chance dela é esperarmos, mas a essa altura é quase como esperar um milagre.

Neji colocou a mão no peito e sentou-se, Hanabi aflita tenta abanar o primo que estava quase desfalecendo.

Hiashi chegou ao mesmo instante que Sasori, ambos se encontravam desesperados e aflitos, Hiashi tentava falar, mas estava muito assustado.

Sasori: Senhor Hyuuga, você soube?

Hiashi: Sim, e agora Sasori, o que será de mim?

Sasori: Calma, Hinata é forte, ela vai sair dessa...

Sasori começou a chorar isso nunca havia acontecido, nunca. Ele não era do tipo que chora, sempre se manteve forte em qualquer ocasião, mas naquele momento não conseguiu segurar-se.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Um mês depois...**

A janela do hospital mantém aberta e o vento tomava conta do quarto. Havia flores e vasos por todo o quarto.

Não se ouvia nada, só o som o eletrocardiograma e do ventilador ligado. Na cama a jovem Hyuuga estava com alguns curativos e um respirador e a bolsa de sangue que levava a veia.

A porta do quarto se abriu revelando o Hiashi Hyuuga que entrou lá dentro e ficou encarando a figura ao lado da cama. Sentado numa cadeira com as mãos nos olhos estava Sasori, o mesmo levantou sua cabeça para olhar o sogro e seus olhos estavam envoltos a enormes olheiras negras, cabelos despenteados. Ele estava com medo, sim, muito medo de perdê-la, pior perdê-la sem dizer o quanto a amava.

Os olhos dela abriram-se lentamente olhando para todos os lados, sentiu algo em sua boca e apalpou um fio, olhou assustada para o eletrocardiograma e para as pessoas ali paradas. Tirou o respirador de sua boca.

Hiashi: Oi, minha filha...

Hinata: O-Onde eu estou?

Sasori: Está no hospital, meu amor.

Hinata: Q-Quem é você? –perguntou perplexa. –Q-Quem sou eu?

Sasori: Não se lembra de nós?

Hinata: Não, não me lembro de nada.

_**Continua...**_

_Muahahahahaha sou muito malvada _

_Só irei postar o próximo capítulo quando eu tiver 12 reviews, até lá, vão ficar cheios de curiosidade. Muhahahahahaha. *chantagem*_

_Beijos._

_Ja ne. (ou não, só depende de vocês)_


	4. Retorno à casa

_Oi gente, no capítulo anterior eu disse que não ia sair da cama por menos de 12 reviews, e cara! Vocês não brincam em serviço, choveram respostas. Obrigadinha. Sinto-me tão amada =D. Vocês devem ter percebido que tem um review meu lá, bom... Não é meu, é da minha anee-chan que entrou aqui e fez isso. Sem mais delongas vamos à fic._

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_Itálico: pensamentos_

'_exemplo': telefone_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os olhos dela abriram-se lentamente olhando para todos os lados, sentiu algo em sua boca e apalpou um fio, olhou assustada para o eletrocardiograma e para as pessoas ali paradas. Tirou o respirador de sua boca.

Hiashi: Oi, minha filha...

Hinata: O-Onde eu estou?

Sasori: Está no hospital, meu amor.

Hinata: Q-Quem é você? –perguntou perplexa. –Q-Quem sou eu?

Sasori: Não se lembra de nós?

Hinata: Não, não me lembro de nada.

_**Capítulo 3 Retorno à casa**_

Lá na recepção do hospital...

Sasori: Eu percebi que ela perdeu a memória, muito obrigado. –disse com sarcasmo.

Enfermeira: Está muito nervoso Sasori-sama.

Sasori: Ah, claro! Minha noiva perde a memória e eu tenho que soltar fogos de artifícios.

Médico: Senhor! Devo lembrá-lo que isso é um hospital? Sua noiva ficará bem, é só uma questão de tempo.

Sasori: Quanto tempo?

Médico: De três a quatro meses. –concluiu o médico.

Sasori: Está de brincadeira com minha cara? Nós vamos nos casar em dois meses. Como vou me casar se ela nem sequer sabe meu nome?

A garota de olhos perolados olhava confusa para os dois discutindo, por mais que tentasse não se lembrava nem do seu nome, tão pouco daquele ruivo que se dizia noivo dela. Olhou para as flores ao lado, quantas pessoas sentiram falta dela. Mas ela não sabia quem eram, ouviu uma pessoa entrando e bateu a porta.

Sasori: Não devia ficar de pé, precisa repousar. –disse colocando a moça na cama.

Hinata: Q-Qual é m-meu nome? –perguntou um pouco envergonhada com o homem.

Sasori: Seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata e meu nome é Akasuna no Sasori, seu noivo.

Hinata: E-E por que eu e-estou aqui?

Então Sasori começou a explicar pacientemente, o que era muito raro (n/a: acreditem), para a mulher sobre tudo. Sobre quem eram as pessoas que enviaram as flores, como ela perdeu a memória tudo.

Então entrou Hanabi junto com o pai e deu um abraço muito apertado na Hinata, e ela, claro, não entendeu nada.

Hinata: S-Sasori-sama, q-quem é essa menina?

Sasori: Não precisa me chamar assim. Essa menina é Hyuuga Hanabi, sua irmãzinha e esse é Hyuuga Hiashi, seu pai.

Hanabi: Anee-chan, você não se lembra de mim?

Hiashi: Ela perdeu a memória Hanabi, temporariamente, mas ela não se lembra de nada.

Hanabi abraçou a irmã de novo.

Hanabi: Agora você está mais frágil que antes. Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer a você enquanto **eu **estiver aqui.

Hinata corou, não sabia que tinha uma irmã tão protetora. De longe parece um anjinho indefeso, agora parece mais uma adulta e determinada.

Enquanto isso nas empresas de vasos de cristal. Um homem loiro de olhos azuis olhava para um papel em sua mesa tediosamente, não sabia que o ramo de empresário seja tão... Como diz o Shikamaru, tão problemático. O telefone a sua mesa toca.

Naruto: Alô?

'Secretária: Uzumaki-sama?'

Naruto: E quem mais poderia ser?

'Secretária: O Uchiha-sama está aqui para a reunião. '

Naruto: Mande-o esperar, já estou descendo.

Naruto saiu da sua sala com cara de quem quer dormir, estava indo se encontrar com seu sócio Uchiha Sasuke, 22 anos, cabelos negros, olhos de mesma cor, pele branca e melhor amigo de Naruto. Os dois fundaram aquela empresa, Naruto só não sabia que era tão chato.

Sasuke estava parado olhando para o ventilador esperando o amigo, não sabia por que ele demorava tanto. Apesar de ser o melhor amigo dele, não entendia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Então Naruto apareceu dando um leve sorriso.

Sasuke: O que aconteceu? A Haruno dormiu na sua casa de novo? –perguntou com um sorriso irônico no canto da sua boca.

Naruto: Não, teme! A Hinata acordou do coma.

Sasuke: Sério? Graças a Kami-sama!

Naruto: É, mas ela perdeu a memória.

Sasuke: Perdeu a memória?

Naruto: É. Isso é bom. O tanto que você é apaixonado por ela, pode se aproveitar dessa situação e conquistá-la. –disse e deu uma risada depois.

Sasuke pensou um pouco e deu um olhar malvado e logo depois se virou para o Naruto e disse uma coisa que nunca pensou que iria dizer na vida:

Sasuke: Naruto, você é um gênio.

Naruto: Por que está me olhando com uma cara de que eu te dei ideia? Foi brincadeira, teme!

Sasuke: Mas finalmente você disse alguma coisa que preste, só falta tirar o Sasori do caminho e isso não vai ser problema...

Naruto: Sasuke, o que você está planejando?

Sasuke: Já, já você irá saber...

Sasuke era namorado da Hinata no colegial, mas quando ela conheceu o Sasori ela dispensou-o (n/a: Com carinho, porque a Hinatinha é uma fofa), mas Sasuke nunca esqueceu isso e tomou certo ódio pelo Sasori. Agora ele via ali a sua chance de ter a jovem de volta.

Na casa da Hinata ela olhou tudo num ar de confusão e desespero, queria se lembrar quem era e como queria? Mas não conseguia. Olhou as várias fotos que tinha por lá e depois olhou o anel de diamantes no seu dedo.

Sasori: Você pode dormir na cama, eu durmo aqui no sofá.

Hinata: Não seria certo. A cama é sua Sasori-sama.

Sasori: Não se preocupe com isso, quando eu aprontava você me colocava para dormir aqui mesmo, então eu estou acostumado.

Hinata: Sasori-sama.

Sasori: Se você me chamar assim vou me sentir um velho. É sério, não tem necessidade, somos noivos. –e deu um sorriso doce.

Na casa da Ino, as três estavam reunidas: Sakura, Tenten e ela. Estavam jantando e bebendo como faziam uma vez por mês e também para comemorar a volta da Hinata.

Tenten: Então... A Hina não me reconhece mais?

Sakura: O senhor Hyuuga disse que ela não se lembra de nada.

Tenten: Isso é mal. Coitada da minha amiga.

Ino: E se agente fazer uma "noite das garotas"?

Tenten: Uma noite das garotas?

Sakura: Ino-porca, agente fazia isso quanto tínhamos 13 anos.

Ino: Mas pensem bem, a Hinata adorava, vai ser muito bom. O Hiashi disse que temos que ajudá-la como podemos.

Tenten e Sakura se olharam com um olhar: Essa garota está doida. A "noite das garotas", elas faziam na época da escola. Elas iam numa praia abandonada que tinha perto da cidade. Ninguém nunca ia lá, era muito bom, porque a praia era só delas.

Tenten: Bom, como isso vai ajudar a Hina?

Ino: Vai ser legal, em nome dos velhos tempos. Vamos fazer ela se lembrar das nossas maluquices.

Sakura: Porca, mas isso vai funcionar? Tem certeza?

Ino: VOCÊS POR ACASO TEM IDEIA MELHOR?

Tenten: ...

Sakura: ...

Ino: Imaginei... Então vamos seguir o meu plano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Capítulo curtim, porque eu tenho que estudar._

_Também quero deixar vocês curiosos *risada do mal*_

_O que será que o Sasuke vai fazer para conquistar a Hina? *outra risada maligna* Não percam o próximo capítulo. Mais uma coisinha:_

_Se vocês podem ler, podem escrever, ou seja, deixem reviews._

_Kissus carinhosos_


	5. Noite das garotas

_Oi gente, o capítulo de hoje vai ser ótimo, eu vou dar mais notoriedade ao Sasuke, e vamos saber se as meninas vão conseguir fazer a Hina se lembrar delas (e eu estou parecendo narrador da sessão da tarde). Vamos logo a fic..._

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_Itálico: pensamentos_

'_exemplo': telefone_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten e Sakura se olharam com um olhar: Essa garota está doida. A "noite das garotas", elas faziam na época da escola. Elas iam numa praia abandonada que tinha perto da cidade. Ninguém nunca ia lá, era muito bom, porque a praia era só delas.

Tenten: Bom, como isso vai ajudar a Hina?

Ino: Vai ser legal, em nome dos velhos tempos. Vamos fazer ela se lembrar das nossas maluquices.

Sakura: Porca, mas isso vai funcionar? Tem certeza?

Ino: VOCÊS POR ACASO TEM IDEIA MELHOR?

Tenten: ...

Sakura: ...

Ino: Imaginei... Então vamos seguir o meu plano.

_**Capítulo 4: Noite das garotas.**_

A campainha tocou. Sasori estranhou a hora. Dever ser mais alguém querendo ver a Hinata, como aquela mulher era amada, quando abriu a porta estava Tenten, Ino e Sakura. Nem olharam na cara do ruivo e foram logo abraçando a Hinata.

Tenten/Sakura/Ino: HINAAAA!

Hinata: AHHHH! Sasori-sama estão me atacando. –disse assustada.

Sasori: Não estão te atacando. –começou a rir. –São suas amigas.

Hinata: Amigas? Isso explica... –corou com a besteira que falou.

Tenten: Eu sou Tenten, sua melhor amiga. Soubemos o que houve.

Ino: Sim, sim e vamos te ajudar a lembrar do seu passado.

Hinata: Como?

Tenten/Sakura/Ino: NOITE DAS GAROTAS!

Sasori: Noite das garotas? Que merda é essa?

Sakura: Ihhhh, não se mete que a conversa é entre nós.

Sasori: Testuda...

Sakura: Imbecil viciado em trabalho.

A relação de Sasori e Sakura também não era das melhores não. Mas por sorte tiveram que conviver separadamente, só quando a Sakura ia jantar lá, ai sempre acabava em briga. Mas... O que intrigou mesmo o Sasori foi o insulto que ela utilizou: Viciado em trabalho. Será mesmo que ele era tão fixado no trabalho ou era só loucura daquela testuda?

Tenten: Sasori. Precisamos da Hinata emprestada essa noite.

Sasori: Mas... Para que?

Sakura: Não é da sua conta.

Sasori: Cala a boca que eu perguntei para a Tenten.

Ino: Tomou testuda.

Tenten: É uma coisinha nossa aqui, não precisa se preocupar.

Enquanto isso no apartamento do Sasuke, ele estava vendo televisão e a campainha do apartamento tocou. Ao olhar para o olho mágico viu Naruto, que dividia o mesmo apartamento que ele.

Sasuke: Ué! Não ia à casa da Sakura?

Naruto: Ela vai para uma "noite das garotas" com as meninas.

Sasuke: Noite das garotas... Não é para meninas de 13 anos?

Naruto: Bem...

Sasuke: Ah! Deixa para lá essa é minha chance perfeita de me aproximar da Hinata.

Naruto: O que você vai fazer, teme? Está me assustando.

Sasuke: Acha que eu vou ser burro o suficiente para te contar e você dar um jeito de estragar tudo?

Naruto: Não sei... Só sei que vou deitar no sofá, ver TV e comer uma bela tigela de lamén.

Sasuke: Folgado do inferno. Eu já volto.

Sasuke saiu do apartamento. Naruto olhou preocupado para a porta, estava pensando no que Sasuke havia planejado vindo dele... Boa coisa não há de ser. Tinha que contar para Sakura, mas ele é seu melhor amigo, iria traí-lo assim? Era falta de caráter. Depois pensou um pouco e relaxou. Sasuke nunca faria mal a Hinata.

Lá na praia estava de noite e as meninas estavam correndo, cada uma com seus biquínis. Hinata estava parada no alto da colina olhando confusa para as garotas que corriam sem parar. Definitivamente, não se lembrava de nada.

Então Tenten cutucou a cintura dela e a Hinata se assustou tanto que caiu daquela colina.

Tenten: Hinata! Você está bem? –disse aflita levantando a amiga do chão.

Hinata: S-Sim... T-tudo bem.

Tenten: Desculpe-me. Não queria te assustar.

Sakura: Tenten, coitada! Ela não se lembra de nada. –disse Sakura aparecendo do nada.

Ino: Pois é... Pense mais nas suas ações...

Hinata: Meninas! Sério, estou bem...

Ela ficou meio pasma, tinha amigas que realmente se importavam com ela. Pelo visto tinha uma vida perfeita: família que se importa muito com ela, um noivo que também se importa e amigas que gostavam tanto delas. Mas não entendia uma coisa... Tinha um pai e uma irmã, mas o que aconteceu com sua mãe.

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos um grito foi ouvido, quando olhou viu que era Sakura, ela gritava mais que o normal.

Sakura: Ô criatura morena de Deus! Vem ficar com agente, é melhor que ficar ai olhando para o nada.

Hinata: H-Hai.

Tenten: Senta aqui com agente, não precisa de vergonha.

Hinata: Sei... Mas...

Ino: Trouxe peixe. –disse com um peixe enorme cobrindo suas duas mãos gélidas.

Tenten: Você pescou?

Ino: Está louca? Eu? Pescando naquele mar imundo? Comprei no mercado ali perto.

Então elas partiram os peixes e cada uma comeu um pouco e começaram a fofocar. Falavam de tudo: novela, garotos, trabalho, namorados... Estavam parecendo que tinham mesmo 13 anos de idade. As meninas até que acharam divertido, afinal, com a dureza da realidade, podiam relaxar de vez enquanto.

Depois de jantarem Sakura e Ino apostaram corrida até o outro lado da praia. Tenten ficou explicando a Hinata tudo que elas fizeram lá, Hinata estava se divertindo, realmente. Quando deu 00h00min em ponto, Tenten a chamou.

Tenten: Vem cá Hina! Quero que veja uma coisa, você adorava.

Hinata: O que é?... Ah Meu Deus, Tenten é...

Ino: É lindo não?

Hinata: É perfeito.

Hinata começou a chorar. Lágrimas de emoção. As meninas se abraçaram e continuaram vendo a paisagem. A lua estava no centro do céu e com o brilho da água cristalina ficou ainda mais prateada, era a imagem mais perfeita do mundo.

Enquanto isso, Sasori foi jantar na casa do amigo Deidara. Eles faziam isso pelo menos uma vez por semana. Encontram-se, conversam e bebem. Sasori e Deidara eram amigos desde o pré, inclusive foi o Deidara quem incentivou Sasori a conversar com a Hinata. Na época o ruivo o mandou calar a boca, mas hoje é muito agradecido.

Deidara: Você vai trabalhar com sua noiva nesse estado? –perguntou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Sasori: Qual o problema? Tenho que colocar comida na mesa. –responde o ruivo fechando a cara.

Deidara: Sei... Típico do Sasori...

Sasori: Como assim? –perguntou incrédulo. –por que "típico do Sasori"

Deidara: Você sempre está preocupado com o seu trabalho e esquece que tem uma noiva, un.

Sasori: Não é verdade, eu nunca fiz isso. –disse sério.

Deidara: Hinata-sama sempre reclamou isso, un. Que você estava muito... Afastado.

O ruivo ficou em silêncio contemplando as palavras do amigo. Não estava afastado, não se sentia afastado. Estava o mesmo, era só paranóia do amigo idiota. Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e levou sobre a cabeça. O amigo foi ao seu encontro.

Deidara: Danna! Você está bem?

Sasori: Sim... Só uma forte dor de cabeça.

Deidara: Já está bêbado? Vou te levar para sua casa, un.

Sasori: Eu vou sozinho.

Deidara: Você vai sozinho? Nem em sonhos. Vamos logo.

Sasori não discutiu, uma coisa que pode confirmar é que estava completamente chapado. Não poderia dirigir naquele estado, vai ser preso ou pior, causar algum tipo de acidente. Seguiu com o loiro até a porta do prédio e entraram no carro dele.

Em um ponto mais afastado, estava Sasuke que conversava com uma mulher conhecida com Karin (n/a: Se tem uma pessoa que eu odeio mais que a Sakura é essa vaca da Karin), 22 anos. Aparentemente estavam lá a um bom tempo, pois tinha dois copos em cima da mesinha.

Karin é a ex-noiva do Sasori, ele a deixou no altar depois de um sonoro "não" (n/a: Há! Rachei agora XD). Ela não sabia da existência da Hinata, até agora. Estava conversando com Sasuke sobre o tal plano secreto.

Sasuke:... Então? Topa? –perguntou com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

Karin: Tem certeza absoluta que vai dar certo?

Sasuke: Não tem como dar errado, ela perdeu a memória, está frágil. Nem se lembra daquele ser.

Karin: "Aquele ser" tem nome sabia?

Sasuke: Sabia, mas não quero me dar ao trabalho de pronunciá-lo. –estendeu a mão para Karin. –Então? Parceiros?

Karin: Certo. –aperta a mão do moreno.

_**Continua...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Fim! Por hora..._

_Agora, mais um ataque da Jenne-chantagista..._

_Sabia que uma brasileira como eu estuda? Muitíssimo! E fazer uma fic como essa leva tempo e sacrifício. Sem falar que sai caro. Há! Zueira... É de graça. Mas eu tenho __**oito **__projetos para concluir e esse é o mais importante. Sem falar na escola, arrumar casa, fazer tarefa... Então, eu não posto o próximo capítulo sem chegar pelo menos 20 reviews._

_Sasori: Tu é chantagista mesmo..._

_Jenne: Ihhh! Ninguém te chamou aqui não senhorita Barbie._

_Sasori: Barbie? _

_Jenne: É! Algum problema?_

_Sasori: Piranha... *sai da sala*_

_Jenne: EU OUVI!_

_Sasori: BOM PARA VOCÊ!_

_Beijos e pão de queijos._


	6. Feliz aniversário!

_Galera, Obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, a cada review que eu recebo fico cada vez mais contente e feliz. Adoro quando vocês mandam, sinto que estou fazendo um bom trabalho e me dá inspiração para continuar. Ta eu vou parar porque eu to atrasando vocês e isso ta ficando emo e eu NÃO sou emo. Ah, mais uma coisa, eu deixei 19 reviews porque queria portar esse capítulo logo. Aproveitem..._

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_Itálico: pensamentos_

'_exemplo': telefone_

"_exemplo": Pensamento_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke:... Então? Topa? –perguntou com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

Karin: Tem certeza absoluta que vai dar certo?

Sasuke: Não tem como dar errado, ela perdeu a memória, está frágil. Nem se lembra daquele ser.

Karin: "Aquele ser" tem nome sabia?

Sasuke: Sabia, mas não quero me dar ao trabalho de pronunciá-lo. –estendeu a mão para Karin. –Então? Parceiros?

Karin: Certo. –aperta a mão do moreno.

_**Capítulo 5 Feliz aniversário**_

Karin sai da sala e vai até a cozinha. Em seguida aparece com duas xícaras de café, entrega uma para o Sasuke e senta-se no sofá e dá um gole na sua xícara.

Karin: Então... Quando você pretende colocar isso em ação?

Sasuke: Logo, logo... Não deve demorar...

Karin: Mas você tem que jurar que ninguém vai se machucar...

Sasuke: Não posso prometer algo que posso não cumprir...

Karin olha preocupada para o moreno que mantinha um sorriso muito macabro no rosto. Sim, estava com medo, muito medo. Mas acima de tudo queria o seu ruivo de volta e não questionou Sasuke.

Lá na casa do Sasori e da Hinata. Sasori estava hesitando, mas a morena continuou empurrando ele para fora da casa. O ruivo olhou desconfiado para a moça que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Sasori: Tem certeza disso Hinata? Acho melhor ficar com você.

Hinata: Nada disso Sasori-sama. Não seria certo fazer você perder mais um dia de trabalho por minha causa.

Sasori: Mas...

Hinata: Sasori-sama... Por favor... Eu insisto... Não me deixaria bem se você faltasse ao trabalho. –mantinha o sorriso gigante.

Sasori: Hai...

Sasori foi desconfiado para o trabalho. Não duvidava da mulher, mas... Por que ela queria tanto que ele fosse para o serviço? Ficou meio preocupado caso ela se perdesse ou algo assim, mas relaxou, afinal, seu pai viria lá cuidar dela e contar da sua infância.

Ao chegar lá deu de cara com as mesmas pessoas de sempre, mas estava tudo diferente tudo... Estavam olhando para ele e sorrindo, um sorriso tão estranho que o ruivo chegou a ficar com medo, se dirigiu até a sua sala e viu que o seu chefe vinha ao seu encontro.

Chefe: Sasori! Que bom que voltou.

Sasori: É bom voltar...

Chefe: E sua noiva? Soube que ela perdeu a memória. Ela vai ficar bem?

Sasori: Vai. É temporário, mas todos estão ajudando muito.

Chefe: Isso é bom... Escuta suas faltas não vão ser descontadas do seu trabalho, considere isso o seu presente.

Sasori: Hai.

O homem de cabelos brancos seguiu até a porta e Sasori foi cuidar de seus experimentos. Colocou óculos, máscara e luvas e foi até a sala de experimentos. Começou vendo uma coisa verde e gosmenta e foi anotando tudo em sua prancheta.

Até que o seu amigo Deidara chega por trás.

Deidara: E ai colega!

Sasori: Deidara! Aqui não. Estou trabalhando...

Deidara: Ué! Por que não ficou em casa, un?

Sasori: Hinata praticamente me botou para fora de casa.

Deidara: Un! Por causa 'daquilo'. Entendi.

Sasori:Que 'aquilo'? Você está estranho. Todo mundo está estranho. Você sabe por que todo mundo me olha assim?

Deidara: Deve ser por que você voltou, ficou um mês fora, un.

Deidara também abriu um sorriso quilométrico, Sasori sabia que havia algo errado, mas estava com medo de descobrir. Ficou quieto na dele enquanto olhava aquelas caras sinistramente sorridentes. Até que chegou a hora de ir embora. Respirou fundo e entrou no seu carro.

"Sasori: Ufa! Até que enfim acabou! Vou para minha casa onde tem gente normal, agindo normal, isto é, se o transito deixar..."

O ruivo ficou preso no transito pelo menos uns 30min. Quando chegou a sua casa estacionou e girou a chave na porta. Antes de entrar percebeu que estava um silencio... Silencio demais...

Quando entrou viu tudo escuro, quando acendeu a luz deparou um monte de pessoas gritando e saindo de esconderijos.

Todos: Surpresa!

Sasori: O que diabos... –o ruivo colocou a mão no coração, tamanho era o susto que levou.

Deidara: Pensou que tínhamos esquecido un?- abraçou o ruivo.

Hanabi: Nunca esqueceríamos. Meu cunhado querido.

Sasori: Espera! Pára o mundo que eu quero descer! ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER QUE PORRA SE PASSA AQUI! E Deidara pára de me abraçar.

Hinata: M-Me disseram que é seu aniversário S-Sasori-sama...

Sasori: Meu aniversário? Hm... Ah ta... É hoje?

Hanabi: Você esqueceu? –perguntou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Sasori: Err... Acho... Sim. –e deu uma risada sem graça.

Hanabi: Ô sua mula! Quem era para estar com falta de memória é a Hinata, sem ofensa maninha... Mas teu noivo é burro que doí... Bom... Agora já sabe, vamos comemorar.

Sasori: Que seja...

Sasori fez uma cara feia, definitivamente não era o maior fã de festas, mas se eles tiveram o trabalho todo de fazer aquilo ali, tinha que pelo menos fazer uma cara feliz. Mas não é bem a festa, qualquer barulho alto o deixa com enxaqueca, e das fortes.

Hinata estava em uma das cadeiras concentrada no refrigerante que estava tomando quando alguém veio por trás de chamou ela. Quando olhou para ver quem era viu um homem alto, loiro, olhos azuis e com a franja no olho esquerdo.

Deidara: Hinata-sama! –abraça a morena. –Não te vi desde que saiu do hospital, un.

Hinata: Não quero ser grossa, mas eu não me lembro de nada então...

Deidara: Meu nome é Deidara eu sou amigo do seu chato noivo... Segundo ele eu sou uma sanguessuga maldita.

Hinata: Que? Coitado...

Deidara: Já é de costume...

Hinata direcionou o seu olhar no Sasori que estava sentando numa poltrona com os olhos fechados e massageando sua cabeça em movimentos circulares, como se quisesse expulsar alguma coisa de lá.

Novamente dirigiu-se a Deidara.

Hinata: E-Ele é... S-Sempre assim?

Deidara: Não, ele é muito doce, un.

_**Mente do Deidara on**_

_**Flashback on**_

_Sasori: DEIDARA! ME DEIXA DORMIR SENÃO VOCÊ EU TE MANDO PARA O INFERNO!_

_Sasori: Deidara sua sanguessuga maldita! Nunca misture as duas substancias quantas vezes eu já disse isso?_

_Sasori: Um minuto de silêncio, por favor... CALEM A BOCA SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS!_

_Sasori: Que porra é essa agora? Me deixa dormir cacete._

_**Flashback off**_

_**Mente do Deidara off**_

Deidara: Ele é... Bem delicado com as palavras...

Hinata: Hum... Será que você pode me explicar quem são essas pessoas?

Deidara: Claro! Agora.

Sasori: Agora não dá... –disse ainda com os olhos fechados. –Hina, eu preciso que você venha comigo.

Hinata: H-Hai, m-mas para onde?

Sasori: Para cozinha, quero pegar um remédio para minha enxaqueca.

Hinata: Certo... Depois agente conversa Deidara...

Hinata acompanha em silêncio o ruivo até a cozinha e quando chegou lá pegou uma pílula no armário e um copo de água. Hinata já não agüentando o silêncio resolveu quebrá-lo.

Hinata: G-Gome...

Sasori: Por quê?

Hinata: Porque fui eu quem fez essa festa e você está odiando.

Sasori: Não estou odiando não, está tudo ótimo. É que eu sofro de enxaqueca mesmo, é freqüente, tudo que acontece eu tenho dor de cabeça.

Hinata: Ah! Eu não sabia...

Sasori: Não te culpo por nada, adorei o que você fez. Mesmo sem memória você é um doce...

Hinata: Obrigada. –lança um sorriso tímido e doce.

Sasori: Eu vou ficar um pouco aqui até essa dor passar e já estou indo ficar com você.

Hinata: Certo... Melhoras Sasori-kun.

Sasori: Sasori-kun?

Hinata: M-Me desculpe... –a jovem fica mais vermelha que o normal.

Sasori: Tudo bem... Eu gosto quando você me chama assim.

Hinata sorriu mais uma vez e corou. Em seguida saiu da cozinha dando privacidade para o ruivo cessar com a dor de cabeça e seguiu até a sala de star. Aos poucos ia conhecendo aquelas pessoas e como era sua vida antes do acidente.

Então ouviu alguém a chamando quando se virou para ver quem era deu de cara com seu pai que fazia sinal para ela se sentar junto com ele. A menina foi tímida.

Hiashi: Oi, minha hime. Como está?

Hinata: Bem... Quero dizer... O Sasori-sama está me ensinando tudo.

Hiashi: Você foi ao médico?

Hinata: S-Sim... E-Ela disse que v-vai demorar, m-mas vou ter minha memória de volta.

Hiashi: Isso é bom.

Hinata: Sim... –fixou o chão e corou. –Senhor... Chichi-oya... O que aconteceu com minha mãe?

Hiashi ficou sério. Desde que sua mulher morreu não se falou mais no assunto, não suportava a ideia de recordar o passado, mas sua filha queria saber e não podia esconder isso no estado dela.

Hinata: Vai falar?

Hiashi: Bom... –faz uma pausa e engole o choro. –Quando você tinha 4 anos, Hanabi tinha 2 meses, ela entrou numa depressão pós-parto...

Hinata: D-Depressão pós-parto?

Hiashi: Sim... Algum tempo depois ela ficou louca, achando que não dava atenção devia a vocês e pegou uma de suas bonecas e a tratou como sua filha... Um dia você foi levar uma bandeja de café para ela e...

Hiashi já estava chorando. Hinata passou a mão em suas costas confortando-o como se dissesse "Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui". Dando incentivo para o homem continuar.

Hiashi: Você chegou lá e deparou com sua boneca decapitada na cama e... Ela estava em cima do armário com uma corda amarrada no pescoço... –Hinata arregalou os olhos adivinhando o que havia se passado. –Então ela pulou de lá.

Hinata: Minha mãe... Suicidou-se?

Hiashi: Sim... Você tem sorte de não se lembrar daquela cena horrível, foi traumatizante, você assistiu com seus próprios olhos o suicídio da sua mãe.

Hinata ficou sem falar nada ficou lá esfregando a mão nas costas do pai, acalmando-o enquanto ele chorava aos prantos. Logo chegou Hanabi pedindo permissão para tomar o pai de suas mãos. Após dar permissão a jovem morena se levantou da cadeira em que estava e foi em direção a porta da frente.

Estava caminhando naqueles belos jardins enquanto a lua iluminava delicadamente cada detalhe do seu rosto. Então olhou para um banco de madeira que tinha lá e olhou para a aliança em seu dedo. Uma sensação de lembrança, como se algo muito importante da sua vida se passasse lá.

Então sentiu alguma coisa se aproximando. De início achou que era mais alguém querendo abraçá-la e perguntar da sua perda de memória. Mas quando olhou para trás viu um desconhecido, a menina se assustou tanto que caiu na grama.

Alguém: Quer ajuda?

Hinata: Não preciso obrigada. –quando olhou a cara do homem viu que era um homem de cabelos negros e olhos cor ônix. (n/a: Já perceberam que é o Uchiha não? Então eu não preciso colocar 'Alguém' na frente da fala)

Sasuke: Você fica linda sob a luz do luar.

Hinata: Q-Quem é você?

Sasuke: Um bom amigo... Não se assuste. –e deu um sorriso.

_**Continua...**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bom... Tá ai... Primeiríssimo de tudo queria pedir desculpas pelo capítulo curto, é que eu tive que fazer às pressas, por que tenho uma festa para ir._

_Deixem reviews adoooro seus reviews._

_Sasori: Oi..._

_Jenne: O que você quer? ò.ó_

_Sasori: Nossa... Magoei agora..._

_Jenne: Sorry u.u. Estou de mau humor hoje coisa fofa._

_Sasori: Coisa fofa? O///O_

_Jenne: É eu tenho mania de fazer isso. *///*_

_Sasori: Isso é tipo... Affs..._

_Jenne: Você gosta de humilhar mesmo hein ¬¬'_

_Sasori: Adoro._

_Jenne: E eu adoro homens assim *olhar sedutor*_

_Sasori: Ah... Que? *cora* Ai caramba..._

_Beijão_

_Deixem uma criançinha ainda mais feliz do que ela já é_

_Faça sua parte..._

_Mandem reviews..._


	7. Para os fans

_Queridos fãs do meu coração, antes de tudo eu quero dizer que não é culpa de vocês nada do que eu vou falar agora..._

_Eu estava indo embora com minha colega para casa depois de um dia normal de escola. Então eu entrei no Google e digitei uns treco lá então eu vi nada mais nada menos que MINHA fic em um blog._

_Não até ai tudo bem, minha amiga pediu que eu denunciasse naquele instante e eu disse: ' tudo bem, se essa pessoa quer plagiar eu deixo, isso é sinal que ela quer mostrar para as pessoas a minha fic..._

_Então o que me deixou puta de vez foi quando eu li a seguinte mensagem: "Obra original minha". Tá legal, ser plagiado é uma coisa, mas aquele infeliz disse que era obra original DELE, nem para calar a boca e ficar quieto, tinha que dizer que é dele. Até aqueles diálogos que eu coloco no finalzinho o miserável copiou. Isso é o cúmulo do absurdo._

_Gente... Eu estou muito triste e eu sinto muito, mas eu não estou mais com vontade de continuar escrevendo a fic. Sinto muito quem está acompanhando... Como diz minha professora de História: Os inocentes pagam pelos pecadores..._

_Isso foi ontem no sábado, eu tenho aula porque o terceirão tem aula até no sábado saco ¬¬'_

_O que eu vou falar agora vocês vão me chamar de emo. Mas eu chorei quando descobri, foi horrivel. Cadê o Sasori para me animar?_

_Sasori: Tô aqui o que foi?_

_Jenne: Fui plagiada... T.T_

_Sasori: *abraça a Jenne* Não fica assim..._

_Jenne: Vou excluir minha fic..._

_Desculpa ai gente, mesmo nesse momento de crise eu ainda tenho meu cantinho de imaginação... Se alguém de carne e osso não me consola vai um da imaginação msm hehehe... Mas voltando ao assunto..._

_Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas não dá, não posso continuar._

_Chamem-me de chata, fresca entre outros insultos._

_Beijos..._


	8. Telefonema desconhecido

_Se Naruto me pertencesse eu estaria numa cadeira de praia ao lado da minha piscina da minha mansão de luxo bebendo um copo de uísque, então..._

_Classificação etária: 12+ por conter palavrões inadequados_

_Gênero: Drama/Romance_

_Pares: SasoHina, GaaIno, NejiTen, NaruSaku e SasuHina._

_Sinopse: Sasori não dava atenção necessária a sua noiva, Hyuuga Hinata, quando a mesma leva um tiro na cabeça e perde a memória Sasori tem que conquistar sua noiva antes que alguém faça isso._

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados..._

_Itálico: pensamentos_

'_exemplo': telefone_

"_exemplo": Pensamento_

Então sentiu alguma coisa se aproximando. De início achou que era mais alguém querendo abraçá-la e perguntar da sua perda de memória. Mas quando olhou para trás viu um desconhecido, a menina se assustou tanto que caiu na grama.

Alguém: Quer ajuda?

Hinata: Não preciso obrigada. –quando olhou a cara do homem viu que era um homem de cabelos negros e olhos cor ônix. (n/a: Já perceberam que é o Uchiha não? Então eu não preciso colocar 'Alguém' na frente da fala)

Sasuke: Você fica linda sob a luz do luar.

Hinata: Q-Quem é você?

Sasuke: Um bom amigo... Não se assuste. –e deu um sorriso.

_**Capítulo 7 Telefonema desconhecido**_

Hinata: Amigo do Sasori-sama?

Sasuke: Não, seu amigo mesmo, aliás, seu ex-namorado.

Hinata pensou um pouco e olhou para o moreno, pensou bem, muito bem. Tentou-se lembrar de qualquer maneira depois deu um suspiro fundo e concluiu:

Hinata: Sinto muito. –olhou para o chão entristecida. –Eu não me lembro.

Sasuke: Não precisa se esforçar, eu te conto sobre mim.

Hinata: Obrigada senhor...

Sasuke: Só Sasuke para você.

Hinata: Hai... Sasuke.

Sasuke e Hinata ficaram horas lá no jardim conversando. Sasuke contava a ela sobre seu namoro no colégio e como tudo aconteceu e tudo chegou ao fim.

Hinata: Nossa Sasuke... Parece que éramos muito felizes juntos.

Sasuke: Éramos. Mas você me trocou por aquele ruivo.

Hinata: Deve ter uma explicação.

Sasuke: Não tem. Ele sempre foi muito grosso com você. Você até já pegou ele te traindo, mas perdoou ele.

Hinata ficou pasma com aquilo. Aquele ruivo de quem o Sasuke falava era muito diferente do ruivo que tinha conhecido, por quê? Qual dos dois estava certo? Era difícil, naquele estado não pode decidir quem estava certo ou errado. Queria se lembrar e como queria...

Quando estava se divertindo ouviu uma voz grave gritando ela e quando virou, viu um garoto parecido com ela.

Neji: UCHIHA! O que você está fazendo com a minha prima?

Sasuke: Neji. Só estava conversando, dá licença?

Neji: Não! Hina, para dentro agora.

Hinata não entendeu, mas acatou a ordem do primo e recolheu-se. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, estranhou aquele comportamento. Logo depois da Hinata entrar na casa, Neji virou-se para Sasuke nervoso.

Neji: Fica longe dela Uchiha.

Sasuke: Acho que a Hinata é grandinha o suficiente para saber com quer andar.

Neji: Eu não estou brincando.

Sasuke: Nem eu. Quer apostar quanto que a faço desistir do Akasuna.

Neji: Sasuke, se você interferir entre ela e o Sasori eu juro que te mato.

Sasuke: Ui que meda, então é guerra declarada.

Ao dizer isso Sasuke levantou-se caminhou em direção a saída deixando Neji serrando os punhos e bufando de raiva.

"Neji: Não vou deixar que ele faça isso de novo com ela. Tenho que avisar ao Sasori."

Lá dentro da casa Hinata continuava com a cabeça abaixada e pensando naquilo que o Sasuke disse, será mesmo que o Sasori era tão perverso assim? Como é possível? Ficava girando o anel de noivado em seu dedo e pensando, até que viu o Akasuna que ainda estava massageando a cabeça. Isso a faz pensar seriamente.

"Hinata: Será? Se ele fez uma vez pode muito bem fazer outra. Será que está correto eu estar com ele."

Ficou com esse pensamento a noite toda. Até que chegou o fim da festa e todos foram embora ficando apenas Sasori, Hinata, Hanabi e Neji. Hinata e Hanabi foram limpar os pratos deixando Neji e Sasori sozinhos na sala.

Neji: Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori: Hyuuga Neji. –imitando o moreno.

Neji: Tenho que conversar sério com você.

Sasori: Então fale.

Neji: Abra teus olhos senão você perde a Hinata.

O Akasuna abriu os olhos surpresos e chegou para mais perto do Neji interessando-se pelo assunto.

Neji: Uchiha Sasuke sabe quem é?

Sasori: Nunca ouvi falar...

Neji: É o ex da Hinata, ele ainda está apaixonado por ela.

Sasori: E o que ele pensa em fazer?

Neji: Tirar você do caminho.

Sasori: Ele ficou louco. Nunca que eu vou deixar.

Neji: Só toma cuidado, no estado que a Hina se encontra...

Sasori: Eu vou tomar, obrigado por me alertar.

Lá na cozinha. Hinata lavava os pratos pensativa e sua irmã estava nervosa e agitada. Hinata percebeu isso, mas nada falou, até que ela fez uma pergunta inocente.

Hinata: Como vai a vida?

Hanabi: Recebi uma multa.

A morena arregala os olhos surpresa.

Hinata: Por quê?

Hanabi: dirigibebada.

Hinata: O que?

Hanabi: DIRIGIR BEBÂDA

Hinata: Você dirige?

Hanabi: Não, era só diversão que acabou em prisão.

Hinata: E agora?

Hanabi: Se papai souber, vou para um internato.

Hinata: Ai, ai. Eu pago para você.

Hanabi: Jura? Nossa mesmo sem a memória, ainda a Hinata de sempre.

Hanabi abraçou a irmã que retribuiu carinhosamente. Logo depois de limpar a bagunça eles se despediram, deixando o casal a sós, Hinata se mantêm fria e distante ainda acreditando no moreno de olhos ônix.

Lá no apartamento de Sasuke e Naruto. Alguém toca a campainha e Naruto olha no olho mágico e vê seu amigo. Logo abre a porta para ele.

Naruto: Então... Divertiu-se enganando o povo?

Sasuke: Não enche loiro. Não tem trabalho para fazer não?

Naruto: Não me importo com essa merda. Então? Estragou a vida do Akasuna.

Sasuke: Não, mas está quase.

Naruto: Sasuke, Sasuke de Deus! Isso vai dar errado, muito errado.

Sasuke: Ihhh... Virou meu pai agora.

Naruto: Não, mas às vezes eu preciso ser para colocar coisa na sua cabeça.

O moreno riu com o comentário do amigo. Ver Naruto como responsável daquele jeito era raro, era mais fácil ver porcos voando do que ele maduro. Incrível, ficou impressionado com a cena. Pegou duas garrafas de cerveja e dividiu com o amigo.

Naruto: Está brindando o que?

Sasuke: Ao meu futuro noivado com Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto: Você precisa de um psicólogo. Estou falando sério.

Sasuke: Eu também.

Então os dois beberam, beberam até cair e dormiram completamente bêbados. No seguinte dia de manha os dois acordaram numa ressaca desgraçada. Primeiro o moreno que depois acordou o loiro.

Sasuke: NARUTO! Acorda seu capeta. Temos que trabalhar.

Naruto: Droga... Tenho uma reunião agora.

Sasuke: Se levanta seu palerma.

Os dois levantaram em quase um pulo e tomaram banho nos banheiros de suas suítes. Vestiram-se de terno e grava e saíram quase correndo de tanta pressa.

Sasuke: Sua besta! Liga para sua secretária e diz que já estamos chegando.

Naruto: Pra que?

Sasuke: Se você não se importa, tem gente que leva o trabalho a sério.

Naruto: Que bom. –ele pegou o celular e discou o número. –Alô! Katie!

'Katie: Naruto-sama. '

Naruto: Não, Kami-sama.

'Katie: Sinto muito. '

Naruto: Ai, ai. Deixa pra lá. Avisa para os executivos que eu já estou indo.

'Katie: Sim senhor'

Lá na casa da Hinata e do Sasori. Sasori se aprontava para ir ao trabalho. Ele havia notado que Hinata estava diferente, estava fria, distante, pensativa. Não era mesma com certeza.

Sasori: Hinata aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hinata: Ahn? Não, só estou com sono, não dormi a noite.

Sasori: Vai ficar bem se eu for trabalhar?

Hinata: Claro Sasori-sama. Não sou uma criança.

Sasori: Hahahaha, eu sei que não.

Hinata: Vai com Kami-sama.

Sasori: Você também se cuida.

Sasori chegou bem perto do seu rosto, fechando os olhos. Hinata sentiu sua respiração e estava fechando seu olhos também e estava quase sentindo os lábios do ruivo nos seus quando este se afasta bruscamente dela, a Hyuuga notou a face do Akasuna vermelha.

Sasori: Sinto... Devo ter te assustado com isso.

Hinata: E-Eu tava g-gostando.

Sasori: Okay, agora eu tenho que ir mesmo. Ja ne.

Hinata: Ja ne.

Hinata encostou a cabeça no mastro da porta da entrada e ficou olhando o carro do ruivo até ele sumir da sua vista. Depois entrou em sua casa. Sentou-se no sofá, pegou um chá de ervas e ligou a televisão. Até que o som do telefone ecoa na casa. Hinata correu para atendê-lo a tempo.

Hinata: Alô?

'Alguém: Hinata! É você?'

Hinata: Sou eu. Quem fala?

'Alguém: Sou a doutora Kunerai. Sua ginecologista. '

Hinata: Sim, o que deseja?

'Kunerai: Preciso te alertar, o feto ainda está vivo. '

Hinata: Feto? Que feto?

_**Continua...**_

_Por hoje acabou-se..._

_E como sabem, fui plagiada. Depois de pensar seriamente em excluir a fic, eu pensei direito e decidi que não faria isso. Agradecimentos a Pinkuiro e Monica-sama por terem me apoiado nisso tudo. Obrigada meninas ^^._

_E ao plagiador, depois de ter uma conversa "amigável" com você apagou a droga. Você não faz ideia da raiva que eu to sentindo por ti, mas um dia quem sabe eu te perdôo._

_Beijos até o próximo._

_Ja ne._


End file.
